Broken Bridge
by the-despair-twins
Summary: <html><head></head>Haruna is in love with Gouenji but Gouenji likes Natsumi. Haruna becomes a bridge to connect them but what if her heart was broken and she never showed up, one guy will make it all better for her. Please Read to find out and Review.</html>


**Thea: My first Gouenji X Haruna one-shot fic. I love this pairing even I love Gouenji. But damn I hate myself! I wrote Gouenji being Natsumi's boyfriend in this story! I don't really support Gouenji X Natsumi and sorry to Gouenji X Natsumi fans. I support this pairing very very much! All negative reviews please keep it to your self.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Elven just the plot and story.**

It was a sunny day today in Tokyo, Japan. In a certain school,students are running towards their classroom and some are fixing their lockers. Haruna was in her classroom, she took a glance at Gouenji. The boy she has been crushing on. But despite that, the two has been best friends. They see each other after class. Haruna knew she had no chance, she knew Gouenji likes Natsumi.

When Haruna first found out, she couldn't accept it but instead she learned to accept that she couldn't always get what she wants and understood that she couldn't change his heart.

Haruna took another glance at him. She smiled and faced her attention back to the teacher. The teacher was talking about geometry, this bored Haruna.

After class, Gouenji and Haruna met each other in the locker room, as always.

"Runa-chan! I need your help!" Gouenji said running down towards Haruna. Runa was what Gouenji called Haruna and Haruna calls him Enji.

"Let me see, about Natsumi again, isn't it?" Haruna said.

"Uh.. yeah, do you mind giving her this letter?" Gouenji asked.

"Okay, sure." Haruna said even though it hurts her. "I need to get going, I still have to deliver this." Haruna said and ran off.

"Thank you, Runa-san!" Gouenji said and waved good-bye.

Haruna didn't hear him, she kept running and running. She went to Natsumi's Office and knocked.

"It's open." Natsumi said. Haruna then came in.

"Oh hello Haruna-chan. What brings you here?" Natsumi asked and looked at her.

"Natsumi-senpai, uh.. Gouenji-san wants to give this to you." Haruna said and handed her the letter.

"Ok, come back tomorrow morning and I'll give him my reply, or maybe before practice." Natsumi said and gladly took it.

After that, Haruna ran away from Natsumi's office, she planed on going down to the school's old basement but she had to pass the main hall. Her tears were falling, she lowered her head so no one will see her eyes. She ignored every one who asked her why she was crying when she bumped someone.

"Haruna, are you okay?" Aki asked. The rest of the team following behind Aki.

"I'm sorry Kino-san, I might not make it to practice today." Haruna said lowering her head more and running off. Gouenji looked at her with worried eyes but she ignored him, too. She ignored the man she loved. She ran away from _him._

"What's wrong with her?" Kidou asked and everyone shook their heads.

"We have no idea." They all said.

Haruna made it to the old basement and locked her self there. There she cried. Haruna's tears touched her neck, she's been crying for too long. She will never have a chance but she didn't want him to go and love someone else too.

Haruna, was crying so hard. She doesn't want Gouenji to be with Natsumi but soon she stopped crying. She knew and remembered that she is no Goddess to change anything. Haruna stood up and wiped her tears. She smiled and looked at the mirror. She doesn't seem to obvious that she cried.

Before practice, Haruna went to Natsumi and Natsumi handed her the reply letter. Her face was serious as it has ever been.

"Make sure he gets it." Natsumi said and Haruna gave her a nod.

"Okay, Natsu-senpai." Haruna said. She ran off to the field and sneaked in Gouenji.

"Enji-kun!" Haruna shouted just for Gouenji to hear. Gouenji turned around seeing Haruna calling him, he went to her.

"What is it, Runa?" Gouenji asked.

"Natsumi-senpai's reply." Haruna said and answered. Gouenji nodded he took the letter and went back to the field, for Haruna she went home, leaving without a trace.

Natsumi came to the field and looked for Haruna. She was surprised she wasn't there, she will punish her for not going to practice.

_**The next day...**_

Haruna woke up and go to school, she was so gloomy today, when she got to school the first thing she saw crushed her heart, there was a Sakura tree she saw behind that tree was Gouenji and Natsumi kissing, Haruna's heart shattered to pieces and no one can restore it. Her tears ran down to her cheeks and soon she heard footsteps coming near her, bu she ran away but it kept following her, if she kept running until she was in the girl's comfort room.

She locked herself in the room and kept crying there. She heard and felt hard knocks on the door.

"Haruna! Open this door!" Kidou said knocking, punching and kicking the door.

"Onii-chan..." Haruna whispered, she connected her back to the wall and fell, she cried and buried her head in her knees. What did she ever do to get this? She was a nice girl and friend to everyone, so why? Haruna was confused.

"Why..?" Haruna whispered and for somewhat Kidou could hear it.

"Haruna.." Kidouu said and felt sorry for his sister, he swore that he will kill the guy who was responsible for Haruna's pain. He soon left. Haruna skipped most classes, every class but arts after the first class, she skipped all the others.

Gouenji was looking for her, he wasn't comfortable not seeing his bestfriend. Haruna was thinking of Gouenji and he was thinking of her. Haruna cried as she thought of him and he felt sad while thinking about her.

_**A few days later... **_

It was still the same. Haruna would stay in one class and skip the others. Gouenji was now really worried, his realtionship with Natsumi was having problems of her having feelings for Endou.

After class, Haruna always goes to the rooftop, when she was going to the roof top today someone suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Who are you?" Haruna said her voice was cold because of her shattered heart.

"Haruna, you've really changed." Aki said with worried eyes. Haruna sighed. Aki was also her best friend, of course she'll care about her.

"Kino-san, please just leave me first." Haruna said and Aki nodded and left. The other soccer team members was there.

"How'd it go?" Fuyuka asked.

"Let's leave her for a while." Aki said.

"But why?" Endou asked.

"She seriously as some tough problems." Aki said.

"Well, why is she hiding from her friends? Shouldn't we comfort her?" Touko asked.

"I'll be fine." Haruna said and everyone stared, she changed a lot during the days they did not see her. She looks brave but they knew she wasn't. But when she glared at all of them, their eyes widened she was glaring but her eyes also tell she's worried or sad. They left her, they left one of theur managers.

When Haruna finally reached the rooftop, she saw Gouenji and Natsumi arguing.

"Why? Did you really have to do that?" Gouenji said angrily.

"Well, it's not my fault you were acting like that. The Gouenji I met was not the one at the party!" Natsumi said angrily.

"You know what, let's stop this stupid relationship! I'm breaking up with you!" Gouenji shouted and glared at her harder.

"Then fine!" Natsumi said and stumped off. Haruna saw it but she hid somewhere so neither of them could see her. Gouenji cried hard. But he soon stopped and went away.

Haruna went out of hiding after he went away. She looked at the rooftop, seeing her friends play soccer. She smiled. They seem to be doing better without her. But Kidou always misses his shots. Haruna became so worried. She went to practice, it felt like the first time.

"Runa-chan!" Gouenji said and hugged her.

"Hi, Enji-kun." Haruna said.

"Haruna-chan!" Most of the team said and gathered around her. Haruna smiled, she was happy again. She wasn't lonely anymore. Rika hugged Haruna and so did Touko, Aki, Natsumi, and Fuyuka.

"Welcome back, Manager!" They all said. Haruna hugged back. Kidou was happy, he smiled while watching everything.

Gouenji whispered something in Haruna's ear and she nodded. After practice, the two walked home.

"Haruna, uh... Natsumi and I broke up." Gouenji said sadly.

"I've heard." Haruna said. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Haruna asked.

"You could be my girl friend." Gouenji said and blushed.

"But, Enji-san, you kno-" Haruna said but was cut off by Gouenji's lips on hers, she blushed very red. Haruna kissed back. They soon broke the kiss. They looked at each other in the eye.

"So?" Gouenji asked Haruna.

"I appreciate your offer Enji-kun, but I can't." Haruna said. "I can still get you two back together." Haruna said.

"But I don't want to be with Natsumi.." Gouenji said and frowned. Haruna kissed his cheeks. Gouenji looked at her.

"I won't lie to you Shuuya-san. I love you but we can't be together, I don't want you hurt. I'll connect you two, I'm going to be your bridge." Haruna said. Gouenji smiled and hugged her.

"Am I your first kiss?" Gouenji asked.

"My first and last kiss." Haruna said and smiled.

"Heh, you're not good with jokes. C'mon I'll take you home." Gouenji said. Gouenji indeed, took Haruna home. She spent the whole night with her family and friends. For Haruna knew it was gonna be her last night of happiness.

_**The very next morning...**_

Gouenji went to Haruna's house o pick her up but then he saw an ambulance. Gouenji was confused he ran faster towards the house and went in. He saw Haruna on the floor. She was unconcious, dead.

"What happened?" Gouenji asked one of the ambulance's crew member.

"This young lady here has a heart cancer when she was 7 and today she died, she had a heart attack in the middle of the night last night but no one, could help her." The crew member said and left with the ambulance.

Goueji understood why Haruna didn't want to be his girlfriend. She knew this was going to happen, she knew that if she will accept his offer, he will be hurt in the end. Gouenji sobbed but he soon smiled. He looked up the sky aand saw a cloud shaped as a bridge then he knew it was Haruna. He was happy even before death, Haruna cared for him.

**Thea: So how was it? Please read and review and please just keep your negative thought to your self. Bye for now.**


End file.
